One or two doesn't count because you have ten
by TheMistyAkatsuki
Summary: When tragedy befalls Naruto and his family, will he rise above or will he be swallowed by the hatred and anger in his heart. A dark Naruto. Torture and other horrible things await inside. Reviews are welcome seeing as this is my first story.


**AN.**

**Hi everybody that actually bothers to check this story out, appreciate it greatly.**

**This is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfiction after reading loads of other stories other people have written.**

**Hope you enjoy it, it would make my day, evening... whatever :)**

One or two doesn't count because you have ten

In Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, 10 years after the "incident".

Uzumaki Naruto was having an amazing day, a spectacular day to be precise. Why, well because his father had taken time out of his job as a shinobi and had taken him for ice cream, Naruto's favorite treat. Naruto's father was a shinobi, a tool to be used by the hokage to protect their home, at least that was what he told Naruto, the hokage that is. For Naruto's uncle was the hokage and had been in a bad mood as of lately, mainly because he had a lot to do, because a kage's job was never easy, something that Naruto would take to heart real soon.

When Naruto awoke from the shaking of something, he noticed the cart he was in, tied up and muffled next to his father's body and the struggling form of his mother. After feigning sleep for maybe thirty minutes the cart pulled to a halt and Naruto readied himself to attack whoever had hurt his father and his mother. He never saw anything though before a sack was dragged over his head and his now hysteric mother's screams silenced.

Naruto was awoken with a splash of ice cold water, he looked around looking for whoever had taken him from the park, but he could not see anything in the damp cavern like room. He understood he was underwater because the crashing of streams were heard from above. Then suddenly a bright light from a lamp shone in his eyes and he could not see anything anymore. A voice interrupted his current train of thought of escape and where he was with the words "are you Uzumaki Naruto?" What was that supposed to mean, somebody had kidnapped him and didn't know if they had the right person or not, who was these guys, amateurs? "Course I'm Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!" The outburst with his common error of speech which his father had tried to train him out of would haunt his memories and days. "We got him" another voice said and then a second ice cold bucket of water was dumped on Naruto. Before he could complain about the unnecessary "bath" he was cut of. "What is your uncle planning to do with the Uchiha clans rebellion?" Naruto sat there for a moment or maybe two mulling about the question in his mind before he was struck from his left side and the rickety chair he sat on was dragged with him to the floor and sent him to blissful unconsciousness.

Naruto's tumble to the cavern floor made the other side of his head hurt, when he regained his bearings he saw two of his teeth on the floor in front of him and a finger, a right pinky to be precise. He felt the throbbing of pain in his right hand and understood what horrors had befallen him while he was knocked out. Then he did what any rational person would do, he screamed till his lungs were out of air and his throat hurt. He heard an iron door open and close and two sets of footsteps that would be his doom. He shivered then looked into the eyes of his assailant, two blood red eyes with three tomoes in them that span like a hurricane. A bludgeon or something hard hit the back of his head and for the second time while being captured, he fell into unconsciousness.

The coppery taste of blood awoke Naruto and he spat out whatever he had in his mouth. To his shock and repulsion it was his crushed and severed left ring finger that met him, however after seeing his second digit of his capture on the damp moss covered floor, he didn't scream, he just sat there with a glazed look in his eyes while his kidnappers beat and tortured him, this continued for about two weeks before they cut of his right index finger for making a smart remark to one of his captors.

When after a full three weeks of being captured and tortured, his tormentors had finally given up on getting any sort of information out of Naruto and had dumped him the river that ran above the cavern. Naruto's skeletal frame drifted for hours before a traveling fisherman found him in his net. His destination... Konoha.


End file.
